


Touch

by MurdocksCastle



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Matt is a tease, indicated Bottom Frank, short oneshot, smut but not full smut, switch - Freeform, the rest is left to the readers imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdocksCastle/pseuds/MurdocksCastle
Summary: Frank was beautiful, the way his body trembled from his touch, the beautiful sounds he makes, the sound of his heartbeat and Matt was only getting started.





	Touch

Frank is sensitive to touch Matt has learned, he has certain parts on his body that get his blood pumping, his voice hitching and his pulse beating. It’s rare that they are in this position that they are in now, Frank submitting to him. Frank is a giver a lot of the time, always making it his priority to get Matt off and very rare he’ll back away, let Matt take control...let him feel.

Frank on his bed Matt imagines is a beautiful sight. The heat on his body underneath him and the sound of his heartbeat pounding with nerves. Matt took it upon himself to learn the sensitive parts of Frank’s body, when Frank let’s Matt be in control he likes to take his time, really worship Frank’s body.

The feel of his skin under his fingertips, the slow rise of goosebumps and the sound of Frank’s heartbeat as Matt slowly travels his fingers down his body. He told Frank not to move, let him do the work tonight, tying his hands with one of his ties so that Frank couldn’t reach out and touch, forced to keep them above his head. He trusts that Frank will keep them up there.

Matt towered over him, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against his neck. The feel of his pulse against his lips as they slowly pressed against his sensitive skin as they traveled up his neck. The sound of his pulse beating at a faster pace in his ears, the heat of his skin against his lips. Behind his ear was a sensitive spot on Frank, a area that the gentle of kisses and licks could cause the softest whimpers to leave his lips. In a way Frank was like an instrument that Matt liked to play, every touch causing the most beautiful sounds.

Slowly leaning up he pressed a soft kiss behind his ear, Matt listened to the sound of Frank’s breath hitch at the feel of his lips. Leaning back, lips barley inches close to him almost teasing, leaving Frank waiting for Matt’s next move. His tongue reaching out, slowly licking a stripe behind his ear causing soft whimpers to leave Frank’s lips and his head to tip back into the pillow. Smirking against his skin as he pressed a kiss before licking the sensitive skin again.

His ribs is another area that Frank finds sensitive, Matt’s hand slowly reaching down to trail his fingers over his ribs. Gentle tapping and brushes against the skin as Frank arched a little, swallowing the whine in his throat, threatening to leave. It disappoints him when Frank tires to hold back these noises.   
“You’re not gonna let me hear you?” Whispered Matt against his ear, teasingly, fingers brushing against a scar near is ribs. Frank shifting a little at the touch, bottom lip between his teeth.   
“It’s just me” he said with a teasing smile before leaning forward to lick a stripe behind his ear again, smirking as a soft whine left his throat, head pushing back into the pillow as he exposed his neck to him.  
“That’s more like it” he whispered before gently biting Frank’s ear, causing a soft pleasuring shudder from him. 

Moving away he began to travel down his body with soft kisses stopping at his ribs pressing a gentle kiss before his tongue slowly licked a stripe between the bones of his ribs. A soft moan from Frank at the feel of Matt’s tongue, hot and wet against his sensitive skin as he held back the urge to reach down with his tied wrists to run his fingers through Matt’s hair. 

Matt said that tonight is all about him, that he needed to just lie back and relax, he didn’t have to do anything apart from let Matt take care of him. It can be easier said than done, in a way Frank felt vulnerable in this position the fear that he can’t protect himself if a threat is near by. But he trusted Matt, they have been together for a while and they built that trust with each other, he knows that Matt won’t hurt him and that he wouldn’t let any threat come to them.

His lips pressing a kiss before his tongue licked across his ribs again, a groan deep in his throat Frank tries to hold back. Matt knows what he’s doing to him, the sound of his heartbeat, the smell of his arousal from his touches, he wonders if he could make Frank completely undone just from his touches. Frank can feel the blind vigilante’s smile against his skin as he presses a soft, lingering kiss, sucking a little on this skin to leave a mark. 

His lips continued to travel down, closer and closer to his boxers. Frank resisting the urge to bring his tied hands down from above his head, resisting the urge to take back control as he allowed himself to submit to Matt.

Matt’s face now dangerously close to his clothed crotch, the feel of his breath panting against him causing shivers to travel down him. His hands caressing his thighs as he gently pulled them apart. A loud whine left Frank’s throat as he felt Matt press his nose against his clothed crotch, hard under his touch. Matt breathing in the strong smell of his arousal, the smell so pleasurably intoxicating.

His tongue slowly licking a stripe over the fabric, the sound of Frank’s moan music to his ears.   
“Please” he softly said, voice almost a whimper.  
“Please what?” Responded Matt with a smirk, he could feel Frank’s frustration. He knew what Frank wanted, he just wanted to hear him say it.  
“Use your words Frank” he whispered, face close to his crotch again before he licked up against his clothed erection, tasting the precum beginning to soak his underwear. 

A whimper from Frank at the feel of Matt’s tongue, slowly dragging across his clothed shaft, desperate to feel his tongue against his skin.   
“What do you want?” He whispered, fingers traveling up his thighs, teasingly close to the waistband of his boxers.  
Frank swallowed, hands above his head clenching “p-please...touch m-Me” he said, afraid to speak louder because of how his voice would sound, they haven’t really started and he’s already become putty in Matt’s hands.

Matt smirked as his fingers gripped the waistband of his boxers. Frank was beautiful, the way his body trembled from his touch, the beautiful sounds he makes, the sound of his heartbeat and Matt was only getting started.


End file.
